fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 185
Erza vs. Kagura is the 185th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 10th episode of the 2014 series. The mysterious woman reveals to Natsu's group that she is in fact Lucy from the future, and came to the past to prevent it from happening. Meanwhile, Minerva, having taken Millianna hostage, forces Erza and Kagura to face off against each other. Old grudges come to the surface during their fight, but things take a turn for the worse when Kagura reveals her ties with Erza's past. Summary As the Fairy Tail members see a second woman with the appearance of Lucy, they wonder in disbelief whether or not she is another version of Lucy, like Lucy from Edolas or Gemini transformed to look like her, but the woman replies that she used the Eclipse Gate to come back from the future, leaving the Lucy of the present timeline utterly confused. When she is about to reveal the danger this country is about to face, she faints from exhaustion, and Natsu decides to take her with them. Meanwhile, in the palace, Darton questions Hisui for giving back the Celestial Spirit keys to the Mages, since she needs them to open the Eclipse Gate, but she explains that she has already unlocked it, and waits only for the results of the Grand Magic Games to decide whether to open it or not. Elsewhere, Kagura immediately attacks Minerva when the latter reveals that she has captured Millianna, but she uses her Magic to switch places with Erza and make the two women clash. She reveals that she will only fight the winner because that is how kings fight, and then leaves an unwilling Erza with an eager Kagura to settle their differences. Meanwhile, while wandering, Gajeel is found by Rogue and tells him that he won't go easy on him like Natsu did. At the same time, Laxus meets Orga, who explains that he is a Lightning God Slayer. Laxus, however, tells him that he may be able to beat gods, but not fairies. Hidden from everyone, Sting plans his way to win the Games and save Lector. Outside of Crocus, Jellal Fernandes, Ultear and Meredy try to think of a way to save the land from the dangers about to come. Ultear reminisces how she brainwashed Jellal into thinking she was Zeref and worshipping her, following her instructions and building the Tower of Heaven, as well as meeting the Fairy Tail Mages shortly before the Grand Magic Games. She and Meredy then try to think of a way to save everyone, but Jellal tells them that they should wait, because there's something wrong with Lucy's words and there's no guarantee that her future will in fact come to pass. Erza and Kagura begin their fight, with Erza switching from one armor to another, but never being able to gain the upper hand against Kagura's swordmanship, despite the latter not even unsheathing her sword. When Erza asks her whether her strength comes from her hatred against Jellal, Kagura snaps and kicks her in the stomach. When Erza begs for her to at least let Millianna go, Kagura attacks her again and explains that it's both their will to kill Jellal. She then proceeds to reveal that the reason of her hatred is because she is the little sister of Simon who, according to Milianna, was murdered by Jellal. Erza, however, reveals to her that Millianna was not present at the time, but she was, and that the reason Simon died was due to her own weakness. Hearing this, Kagura cannot control her anger and grief anymore and unsheathes Archenemy, as Erza apologizes to her and blood stains the surroundings. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Orland (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Teritorī}} ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** * ** ** * * Spells used * |Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo}} * |Hishō: Sonikku Kurō}} Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * Armors used * * * Weapons used *Swords * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Scales Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Twins Key *Lacrima Vision Camera Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a flashback of Hisui using the 12 gold keys to unlock the Eclipse Gate. **There were several errors such as a gold version of Caelum's key, Aquarius' key was missing and Gemini's key was missing its symbol. *Makarov asking when Minerva switched places with Erza does not occur in the manga. *Kagura screaming that Erza has no right to call Millianna a friend is moved before Minerva transports Millianna somewhere else. *There was an extra scene in which the judges discuss about Minerva's strategy in the battle and Risley, Araña and Beth worrying about Millianna were only in the anime. *Some scenes in the anime were mirrored. *Romeo comforting Mavis about her miscalculation and Levy and Frosch worrying about Gajeel and Rogue respectively were only in the anime. *The anime added a scene of Ultear reminiscing her sins during the Tower of Heaven events. *The anime added flashbacks of the Tower of Heaven. **The flashback also had several changes; for instance, young Jellal met young Ultear instead of the Zeref illusion, young Jellal was already shirtless before becoming corrupt and the background was also different. *Natsu pointing out that Future Lucy is lighter than present Lucy was only in the anime. *Instead of Nab, Max, Vijeeter and Warren commenting about Kagura it's Romeo and Lisanna in the anime. *Makarov's reaction to Kagura's strength is different in the anime than the manga. *Instead of Jet, Droy and Macao commenting about Erza getting hit it's Levy and Lisanna in the anime. *Instead of Hibiki and Ren commenting about Kagura's strength it's Makarov and Mavis in the anime. *The flashback with Simon is slightly extended in the anime. *Kagura's flashback is slightly different and extended with Shô and Wally included in it in the anime. *Despite Ultear being depicted as a teenager in the anime, she was initially depicted as a child when possessing Jellal in the Tower of Heaven in the manga. Navigation